


🐞Love Story🐞

by Thora_Birch



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: F/M, First Crush, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-07-16
Updated: 1993-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thora_Birch/pseuds/Thora_Birch
Summary: Binx and Dani are first crush then turn into first love they will have a great time together.
Relationships: Thackery Binx/Dani Dennison





	🐞Love Story🐞

Thackery and Dani have tickets to a Taylor Swift concert, with their favorite song Love Story that they listen to everyday when they are together, they dance to it and sometimes ding along but mostly just dance and enjoy themselves.

One time they watched her music video Love Story and danced to it cause she was singing it to them.

"I can't believe we got tickets to Taylor Swift's concert with out favorite song Love Story that's one of the reasons we love each other and finally get to go together and no one can tell us when to come back" Dani said.

"Yeah I love you and can't wait to go see her perform our favorite song this is so exciting and romantic" Thackery said.

Both Binx and Dani get their favorite outfits, get their hair done Dani gets her make up done, they get their tickets and head to the limo to go to the concert, once they get to the amphitheater they get out holding hands, walk into the area where the stage is they get to stand up front close to the stage to let Taylor Swift touch their hands.

Taylor Swift comes on stage and starts singing their favorite song "Love Story", they start to dance, look into each others eyes and smile they smile at Taylor and touch her hand she touches their hands and smiles back at them. (They will never wash their hands) after the concert, they go back to the limo, get in and drive to a diner to get some dinner before they head back to their house.

The waitress hands them menus they both order the same thing and she takes the menus and gets their food and drinks ready, brings them to the table, they eat and drink then Binx pays the bill, once they leave the diner they walk back to the limo, get in and head back to their house before curfew but they get back, get out of the limo, and head to their room and both relax falling asleep after the fun time they had.


End file.
